


Week 4

by Pappels (SabakuNoKel)



Series: Dark Crystal Kinktober Collection [4]
Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Brea/Kylan only in chapter 7, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, First Time, Gentle Sex, Impregnation, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Mirror Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabakuNoKel/pseuds/Pappels
Summary: Part 4 of my kinktober shorts collection featuring Brea and Deet
Relationships: Brea/Deet (Dark Crystal), Brea/Kylan (Dark Crystal)
Series: Dark Crystal Kinktober Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962913
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	1. First time

**Author's Note:**

> I took the day off yesterday because I needed a break but I'm back with another week of Kinktober! This time it's Brea/Deet!

They sat on the bed together, Deet's mouth a warm, reassuring pressure against her own. Brea leaned into the kiss, Deet's lips parting for her as she slipped her tongue inside, tentative at first then growing bolder as Deet's tongue brushed back against hers.

As their kiss became more passionate Brea slipped her hand under Deet's dress and touched her bare stomach.

Deet jolted and Brea quickly pulled back.

“Sorry, was that too fast?”

Deet shook her head. “No, your fingers are just cold.”

“Oh.” Brea said, her ears and cheeks turning red as she fell silent.

Neither of them spoke or made a move to resume what they were doing, an awkward tension filling the air.

Not wanting to ruin the mood they'd been building Brea felt the need to say, “I'm a little nervous. I've never done this with another woman.”

Deet took hold of her hand, green fingers intertwining with her own.

“Me neither but I'm sure we'll figure it out together.” Deet smiled reassuringly. Suddenly her ears perked up. “Here, I have an idea, close your eyes.”

Brea did so without hesitation, trusting Deet completely.

She heard Deet shift and then there were gentle fingers running through her hair as Deet kissed her neck. “Does this feel good?” Deet whispered, lips brushing against her skin, her breath warm on her neck.

“Yes.” Brea sighed, a shiver running down her spine.

Deet's hands moved over her body as she sucked kissed into her neck, gentle fingers brushing over her ribs and spine, rubbing the base of her wings before moving down to her hips and then lower, fingers slipping beneath the edge of her dress before coming to rest high on her thigh. Brea's breath hitched as Deet's thumb rubbed circles against the sensitive skin of her inner thigh.

Deet pulled away from her neck and Brea opened her eyes to find Deet looking at her, an intensity in her gaze that made Brea's chest flutter like there was a Unamoth trapped in her rib cage.

“Do you want to keep going?”

Brea bit her lip and nodded.

She helped Deet work her dress off, the Grottan not used to the many delicate ties and layers of Vapran clothing, until she was down to just her undergarments. Deet pulled her own dress over her head then removed her stockings and small clothes, baring herself unashamedly.

They had shared baths together and seen each other naked before but Brea's cheeks still felt warm as she wiggled out of her own undergarments.

Deet cupped her cheek, those large brown eyes staring deeply into her own. “You're so pretty, Brea.”

Brea couldn't help but smile. Deet had said the exact same thing the first time she saw her naked and every time after. “Thank you. You're beautiful too, Deet.”

Deet smiled warmly then leaned in and kissed her again. With no barriers between them things quickly got heated as they laid down on the bed, Deet pressed flush against her, every inch of their bodies touching. Deet's hand slipped between their bodies, moving over her stomach and then lower as Brea spread her legs in silent invitation.

Her moan was lost between their lips as Deet started rubbing slow circles around her clit with her thumb, the steady pressure against her most sensitive spot making her tremble.

It felt good but she needed more.

Brea nudged her hips up, making a demanding sound that she would have been embarrassed to have let out in any other situation but not right now with Deet making her feel things no one else ever had before. Deet smiled against her mouth, bringing her fingers down to rub them through her folds, gathering her wetness before easing a finger inside her, rubbing it back and forth. Brea gasped, breaking their kiss and Deet leaned down to mouth at her neck as she kept rocking her finger in and out.

Brea's arms encircled Deet, her nails scratching the base of the Grottan's wings. Deet gasped and sucked hard at the skin of her throat, moving her finger faster.

“Another, please, Deet...” Bre pleaded. Deet complied pressing two fingers into her, crooking them, her fingers just a little off the mark for that spot inside her that made her see stars. “A little higher...” She aided. 

“Here?” Deet shifted her fingers and Brea keened.

“Ah! Yes! Right there!”

Deet's fingers worked her pleasure spot relentlessly as tension coiled in her stomach, every rub of Deet's fingers against her inner walls winding the coil tighter until it was about to snap.

Through the onslaught of pleasure Brea managed to open her eyes, even through the haze her eyes found Deet's, the focused look on the Grottan's face and the desire in those large brown eyes making her stomach burn.

She had never felt more wanted, more loved than with Deet staring down at her with such heat and wonder.

Brea could feel her climax building as Deet thrust her fingers inside her rhythmically, the sound of her wetness slicking Deet's palm only amplifying her pleasure.

“Oh! Oh Thra... I can't... D-Deet!” Brea shouted as she peaked. Deet continued to rub the spot inside her increasing her pleasure, her back arching off the bed as her release kept going and _going_ until Deet mercifully eased her fingers out and she went slack, collapsing onto the bed.

She trembled, body shivering with aftershocks as she recovered her breath.

“That was amazing...” Brea murmured, her whole body feeling aglow and relaxed.

Deet pecked her on the lips and laid down beside her.

“I'm glad you liked it.”

Brea rolled over onto her side, their faces only a hair's breath apart. She rubbed her nose against Deet's.

“I did more than just _like_ it, I'll have you know. Are you sure you've never done that before?”

Deet shook her head. “Not with someone else.”

“Well, after something like that I simply have to return the favor.” Brea said, laying a hand on Deet's hip.

“You don't have to-” Deet started to say but Brea rolled her onto her back, leaning over the suddenly flustered Grottan.

“Oh no, I _insist_.” She said, moving her hand between Deet's legs to find her dripping wet. Brea smiled as Deet's eyes fluttered closed and then there were no more words spoken but for the pleads for more and the shout of her name.


	2. Lingerie

Deet looked at the items laid out before her, not entirely sure where to start. When Brea had pressed the package into her hands and asked her if she could wear it Deet thought Brea had gotten her a new dress or something similar at the market.

Instead when she'd opened the package she found... undergarments?

Very dainty, delicate undergarments that were as white as freshly fallen snow.

Brea must have seen the confusion on her face for she frowned, her ears folding back. “What's wrong? Do you not like them?”

Deet shook her head. “No, it's not that. I've just never seen underwear that's so... fancy.” Deet didn't see the point in making undergarments out of such delicate looking material, she'd be too worried about tearing them to wear them as she went about her day.

Brea tilted her head.

“Do Grottans not have lingerie?”

Deet blinked. “Lingerie?”

Brea explained that lingerie were special undergarments that were typically only worn in the bedroom, meant to accentuate the wearer's body and arouse their partner.

“I saw them at the market and my first thought was how pretty they would look on you but you don't have to wear them if you don't want to, I can just take them back to the market.”

Deet's cheeks had flushed as she shook her head, saying she would wear them.

Now she stood in the bathing room adjoining Brea's bedroom, the lingerie laid out before her. She had already stripped of her own clothes, her wings fluttering anxiously as she picked up the underwear (panties, as Brea called them) and carefully slipped them on.

The material was soft on her skin, the fabric hugging her buttocks comfortably though she couldn't help but notice that it was a bit tighter than she was used to.

Next came the flowy white top. It was similar to a nightgown but much shorter, the hem brushing the top of her thighs. The fabric of the top was so fine and thin it was practically see through and when she looked down Deet could see her nipples through the material.

She felt a tingle in her stomach.

Lastly she pulled on the long socks, the stockings coming just over her knees. Deet smiled when she noticed there were tiny bows decorating the socks.

With the gown and the socks on her skin was mostly covered and yet she felt strangely more exposed than she did being fully naked.

Taking a deep breath Deet gathered her nerves and opened the door.

She stepped into the bedroom and found Brea sitting on the edge of the bed. The Vapran looked up as she entered, her lips parting and her eyes going wide as she stared at her.

Deet flushed. “How does it look?”

Brea didn't speak, appearing lost for words which was quite uncommon for the chatty Vapra.

Eventually Brea managed to find her tongue but her words were barely coherent.

“Deet... you... I...”

Deet smiled, feeling giddy at seeing Brea so flustered over some undergarments. “Yes?”

Brea composed herself and beckoned her closer. “Come here, let me get a closer look at you.”

Deet went, standing in front of Brea as the other woman looked at her like she hung the stars in the sky.

“You look so beautiful, Deet. I knew this color would suit you.” As if moved by some spell Brea brushed a hand over the gown, pulling the material up just a bit, revealing the panties. Brea's eyes darkened with desire and then she was being pulled down to sit on Brea's lap, her legs spread as Brea held on to her hips and kissed her neck.

Deet sighed as Brea peppered her neck with kisses, her hand reaching up to palm her breast through the gown, rubbing her nipple with her thumb until it hardened.

“I don't know if I want you to keep this on or if I want to tear it off you.” Brea muttered into her neck causing Deet to shiver.

“You probably shouldn't tear it... that would be a waste.” She said though she had to admit the thought of Brea tearing the delicate material off of her had a certain appeal to it.

She felt Brea's lips quirk up. “You're right, it would be a shame if this was the only time I got to see you in this. Some other time, then.” Before Deet could respond Brea captured her mouth in a kiss, their tongues tangling together as Brea caressed her body before finding her way between her legs. Brea's hand was warm and firm against her, Deet rocking her hips back against the pressure as Brea rubbed her through the underwear until a wet spot had formed.

Brea smirked, feeling Deet's slick wetting her fingers. “You're leaking through your panties. Here, let me clean you up.”

Brea laid her down on the bed, her hands running reverently over her legs before parting her thighs and leaning in to run her tongue over the damp material.

Deet sucked in a breath. The sensation was more muted than if Brea had put her mouth on her without the panties in the way but she could still clearly feel Brea's tongue against her. Brea licked and sucked at her until Deet was writhing on the bed her hands clutching at the sheets as she moaned.

Then Brea tugged her soaked panties aside and put her mouth directly on her clit, sucking at the sensitive nub and Deet was coming with a shout.

Deet panted as she lay limp upon the bed, feeling Brea kissing up her body before claiming her lips and thoroughly devouring her mouth with her tongue. Deet could feel a throbbing in her core as she tasted herself on Brea's lips.

Deet was breathless by the time they broke the kiss. “You know,” She said. “Out of all the things you daylighters came up with lingerie is one of my favorites.”

Brea smiled and pecked her on the lips, “Mine too.”


	3. Face-sitting

There were few things Deet enjoyed as much as having Brea riding her face. Brea's hands were buried in her hair, her hips rolling in little circles as Deet pressed her tongue between her folds, licking broad stripes over her hole.

It turned her on so much to have Brea above her grinding her cunt against her mouth like she couldn't get enough.

Brea's taste was thick and heavy on her tongue and Deet did her best to lap it all up, shoving her tongue inside to drink her juices straight from the source before moving higher to circle her clit.

Brea gasped, her wings fluttering with every swipe of Deet's tongue over her clit, her voice increasing in pitch as Deet moved her tongue in alternating patterns, keeping up a constant flow of sensations that quickly had her on the edge.

Deet opened her eyes, staring up at the sight of Brea leaning over her.

She looked so beautiful like this, her pale skin flushed and face pinched, her lips parted as she moaned shamelessly and all because of Deet's mouth between her legs.

Just seeing her like this was almost enough to trigger her own orgasm. 

Brea's hands clenched in her hair almost to the point of pain as she came, riding out her orgasm as she rocked against her tongue. Eventually Brea stopped moving, her breaths coming in heavy pants, her legs trembling with the occasional aftershock.

Deet gave Brea a moment to recover and then she was pressing her tongue back against her.

“Ah!” Brea went tight as a bowstring at the touch to her sensitive flesh. As Deet got right back to eating her out Brea chuckled breathlessly, “Another one? You're so, _hmm_ , insatiable Deet...”

Deet hummed in response and Brea tossed her head back, her thighs jolting as they clenched around her head. “Do that again!”

_'Now who's the insatiable one?'_ Deet would have said but she'd have to pull her mouth away to do so and that was the last thing she wanted to do right now. Instead she did as told, humming as she sucked on Brea's clit. Deet had to hold on to Brea's hips so she didn't fly off with how fast her wings were fluttering, her hums echoed by Brea's sharp gasps as Deet shoved her tongue inside her cunt to lick her out. Brea rocked against her, fucking herself on her tongue as she chased her pleasure.

With Brea still sensitive from the last round it didn't take long before Deet brought her screaming over the edge again.

Deet eased her tongue out, lapping at Brea's slick folds, no plans of stopping any time soon.

Brea groaned.

“Deet, I love you but if you make me come again I'm not going to be able to think straight until morning and I have a council meeting later.” Deet pouted, her ears drooping as she released Brea's hips, allowing the other woman to climb off, Brea's legs shaking like a newborn Landstrider.

Deet licked her lips, chasing Brea's taste.

“Can we do it again later?” Her words were slightly slurred due to the numbness of her tongue.

Brea chuckled. “Sure, but first it's your turn.”


	4. Mirror sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't decide who is the dom out of the two of them, Deet or Brea XD

Deet had never seen a mirror before she came to the surface. In Grot when you wanted to see your reflection you'd just look in a stream or a bowl of water and while most Gelfing used this method those of high status used mirrors, made out of thin sheets of glass coated with metal, to admire their own reflection.

Brea, as a daughter of the All Maudra, had a tall standing mirror in her old room in Ha'rar.

After the Crystal was restored and the UrSkeks returned to their own world they had traveled to Ha'rar and found the mirror miraculously still in one piece so they decided to bring it and everything else that had not been destroyed by the Garthim back to their new home.

Most of the time it sat in the corner of the room but when Deet walked into their bedroom she saw the mirror had been moved in front of the bed.

“What's this?” She said to Brea who was sitting on the bed waiting for her, already down to her undergarments.

“I wanted to try something new.” Brea said with that look on her face that spelled trouble, the kind of trouble that made Deet's knees weak and her stomach flutter.

That was how she ended up naked and sitting on Brea's lap facing the mirror as Brea's hands caressed her body.

She'd seen herself naked plenty of times before but it was a whole different experience to be _looking_ at herself naked, all spread out and on display as Brea's hands roamed over her skin reverently.

Brea's hand found its way between her thighs and Deet spread her legs without thinking as Brea ran her fingers between her folds, up and down and then again, circling her clit before dipping back down, her touch light and teasing.

Deet bit her lip as she watched Brea's fingers moving between her legs, seeing the movement as well as feeling it against her somehow making the sensations more intense. Looking up her gaze met Brea's and as their eyes locked in the mirror the Vapran finally sunk her fingers inside.

Deet sucked in a breath, the heat in Brea's amber eyes causing a shiver to run down her spine as she averted her gaze.

Gentle fingers gripped her chin, “Don't look away.” Brea whispered into her ear, turning her face back towards the mirror. Deet wanted to close her eyes but kept them open, watching as Brea fucked her on her fingers.

“It's… embarrassing.” Deet muttered, her cheeks burning as she looked at herself and the wanton sight she made.

“Why? What's so embarrassing about seeing yourself? Don't you see how beautiful you are? Your lips,” Brea traced her bottom lip with her thumb, “your breasts,” she tugged on a nipple, “your hips,” Brea's nails lightly grazed over her hip, “your lips.”

“You, _ah_ , said that already.” Deet pointed out, breathing fast.

Brea smirked. “I meant these.” Brea pulled her fingers out of her, rubbing them through her slick folds before spreading her digits wide, exposing her inner core. Deet had never seen this part of herself and couldn't help but stare at her red and glistening cunt.

“Look, look at how wet you are. You're dripping down my fingers.” Brea lifted her hand, her fingers shining with slick.

Deet _ached_.

“Brea...” Deet whined, desperately needing Brea's fingers back inside her. Fortunately Brea knew what she wanted, burying her fingers inside her to the hilt, thrusting hard and fast against her pleasure spot.

“I want you to look at yourself as you come. Can you do that for me, Deet?” Brea whispered, her voice husky. Deet nodded. Anything, she'd do anything if it meant Brea would make her come.

Brea kissed her neck, “Good girl.” Brea plunged her fingers in and out of her cunt, the loud sound of her wetness clinging to her fingers echoing through the room. Deet moaned, barely able to keep her eyes open as the pleasure threatened to consume her, rocking her hips back against Brea's thrusts, every brush of her fingers against her pleasure spot stoking the fire inside her until at last it consumed her.

Deet threw her head back, coming with a scream as she gushed, her juices dripping onto the floor.

“By the Crystal, Deet...” Brea moaned into her neck, shaking beneath her, fingers digging into the meat of her hip. Deet fell back against her, her limbs feeling like jelly, her thoughts slow and mushy and warm.

Brea ran a hand through her hair. “You alright, love?”

Deet hummed, in no rush to move. “Just... need a minute...”

“Of course.” Brea said, softly, as she eased her fingers out, causing Deet's legs to spasm from the drag over her oversensitive flesh.

Eventually she managed to get enough feeling back in her legs to turn around, wrapping her arms around Brea's neck as she kissed her. Deet pulled back, resting her forehead against Brea's.

“Do you need me to finish you off?” She offered.

Brea shook her head. “I already finished watching you.”

Deet blinked, her ears rising in surprise. “Really?”

Brea shrugged.

“Is it that surprising that the sight of you coming like a waterfall would get me off?” 

Deet thought about it for a moment then shook her head, grinning. “No, you're pretty easy to get off.”

“I'll take that as a compliment.” Brea huffed adorably.

Deet smiled, pressing their lips together until she could feel Brea smiling as well. “It was meant as one.”


	5. Bondage/Blindfold

Brea stared up, her eyes were open but all that greeted her was darkness.

She was blindfolded and tied to the bed, completely at Deet's mercy as the Grottan took her sweet time touching her.

There was something thrilling about not knowing when or where the next touch would come. A gentle hand stroked her inner thigh and she shivered. She felt the puff of warm breath on her breast before lips encircled her nipple, Brea arching into the touch, aching to touch Deet back but unable to.

Deet released her nipple with a soft 'pop', kissing her neck as she slipped her hand between her thighs and pressed two fingers inside. Brea's lips parted on a moan and the warm, adoring laugh she heard close to her ear made her heart jump.

“I'm curious to see how long you can last like this.” Deet said, expertly caressing her inner walls.

Even though Deet had only just put her fingers inside her Brea was already starting to feel it. “I...I can last.” She insisted, biting back a moan as Deet crooked her fingers.

“Really? Think you can keep from coming until I say so?” She couldn't see the expression on Deet's face but she could imagine it, could picture the raised eyebrow and the mischievous smile on her lips.

Brea knew she always peaked quickly but Deet just made her feel _so good_. Besides Deet never complained about it, in fact she loved bringing her over the edge again and again but it seemed tonight the Grottan wanted to make her work for it.

“I can do it.” Brea said, determined.

There was a pause, Deet's fingers slowing inside her for a moment before resuming their rapid pace.

“Alright, if you say so.”

Deet plunged her fingers in and out of her cunt, grinding her heel against her clit as she rubbed hard against her pleasure spot. Brea tried to hold back, she really did, but in no time at all Deet had her moaning under the onslaught, ready to come.

Brea tried to speak, to warn Deet that if she kept going like that she wouldn't be able to hold on but all that came out were breathy moans and sharp gasps.

“Ah, ah!” Her voice pitched as her whole body went tight and then Deet yanked her fingers out, cruelly depriving her of her peak just as she was about to come.

Brea whined, rocking her hips against nothing and Deet chuckled, leaning in to caress her cheek. “Not yet, love. I've got much more in store for you tonight.”

That was when Brea realized she was in trouble.

Deet brought her to the edge three more times with her fingers and mouth but every time she was about to come Deet pulled away, leaving her hanging on the edge, aching and wanting.

After the fourth time she was denied Brea was at her wits end, tears dampening the material of her blindfold, her whole body tense with pent-up pleasure.

Deet gently kissed her neck.

“Are you alright? Do you want to stop?”

Brea shook her head. “K-keep going...” While she desperately wanted to come she also wanted to prove to Deet that she could take it, that she could hold out until Deet gave her permission to finish.

“Are you sure?”

Brea nodded.

“Alright. You've been so good for me. You deserve a reward.” Deet cooed and then there was something solid and larger than Deet's fingers at her entrance. Brea felt the tip of the toy Deet held breach her, her back arching as Deet ever so slowly pushed it in until it was seated to the base.

Brea panted, drool dripping from her parted lips at the sheer _fullness_ inside her, her oversensitive walls clenching around the smooth, wooden implement.

Deet kept the toy steady as she rubbed her clit with her thumb, Brea's thighs jumping, shifting the toy inside her.

“Isn't that good? I know this one is your favorite. You always come so hard when we use it.” Deet said, gently rocking the toy inside her.

The toy was indeed her favorite, just the right size and the ripples along the length never failed to get her off. With how sensitive she was after being kept on the edge for so long the toy felt even better as it rubbed against her walls, the head nudging against her pleasure spot causing stars to burst behind her tightly clenched eyes.

Over the sound of her own harsh breathing and her blood rushing in her ears Brea could just make out the sound of Deet touching herself as she lazily rocked the toy inside her.

“You look so good like this. Taking everything I've given you so well.” Deet's voice was breathy, her breathing elevated and even though she couldn't see it she knew Deet had to be staring at her, her large, dark eyes even darker with lust. “I should keep you like this all the time, spread out and ready for me to enjoy whenever I want. Wouldn't that be nice?”

Brea nodded, her head lolling as she ground her hips down against the toy.

She heard Deet groan. “Brea, I'm so close... Thra, just the sight of you drives me crazy. I love you, I love you so much, oh!” Deet must have reached her peak. The knowledge that she'd made her beloved come without even touching her made Brea throb and if not for the fact that Deet had stopped moving the toy inside her she probably would have come as well.

Brea waited for Deet to come down, her need growing stronger with every moment that passed. A few seconds later she felt the bed shift as Deet leaned over her.

“Open.” Deet said, holding her fingers up to her mouth. Brea opened her mouth to accept them, Deet's taste exploding on her tongue as she eagerly licked her fingers clean, her cunt clenching around the toy still buried inside her.

Deet ran a hand through her sweaty hair as she pulled her fingers from her lips. “Good girl. Would you like me to make you come now?”

Brea nearly surged from the bed, straining against the ropes holding her down in her eagerness. “Yes, yes, Deet, please! I want to come so badly, please, please, please!” She pleaded desperately.

Deet gripped the base of the toy, easing it out of her until only the tip remained inside her. “Then come for me.” Deet said, shoving the toy back inside, hitting her pleasure spot head on.

Brea screamed, her orgasm hitting her like a strike of lightning.

Deet worked the toy inside her, Brea moaning wantonly as the waves of pleasure kept rolling over her, consuming her until there was nothing left of her but a hot bundle of pleasure.

She barely felt it as Deet eased the toy out of her before leaning over to untie her wrists and ankles. The blindfold is the last to go and as Brea blinked her eyes open the first thing she saw was Deet's face.

She smiled and Deet smiled back as she pulled her into her arms, gentle fingers massaging her wrists.

“How are you feeling? Are your wrists sore? I didn't push you too hard, did I?” Deet babbled and Brea chuckled warmly.

“I'm fine, Deet. I would have said something if it was too much, you know that.” She assured.

Deet nodded. “I do but I still wanted to make sure.”

Brea turned her hand over and entwined their fingers. “I love you.”

Deet squeezed her hand. “I love you too.”


	6. Strap-on

Deet stared at the phallic shaped implement between Brea's legs. The wooden cock was attached to a harness and held up by leather straps around her hips and thighs, going by the placement Deet figured it was meant to resemble an actual cock.

“It's just like when we use toys only with this I get to fuck you properly.” Brea said, smiling eagerly.

Deet poked the wooden cock in front of her face, watching it wobble back and forth.

“It just doesn't look like you'll get much enjoyment out of it.” She figured it would feel good for her when Brea fucked her with it but out of the two of them Brea was definitely more excited to try it out.

Brea smirked. “Oh, don't worry, I'll enjoy myself plenty. Now how about you get it nice and wet for me?”

Deet quirked her brow, again wondering what Brea got out of this but then shrugged and opened her mouth to take the cock inside. Deet bopped her head up and down, licking and sucking on the toy until it was dripping with her saliva. Admittedly she didn't have much experience at this but she soon found a rhythm, forgetting that the cock she was sucking on wasn't the real thing as she pressed her tongue to the underside and sucked on the head.

Brea ran a hand through her hair as she thrust her hips forward, gently rocking into her mouth.

“Look at you, sucking on my cock like you can't get enough of it. My greedy girl.”

Deet could feel her cheeks burning as she pulled back. “Why am I doing this when you can't even feel it?”

Brea lifted her hand and traced her swollen lips with her thumb, her eyes half-lidded.

“Because I know you like it, you like to make me feel good with your mouth and right now I'm feeling _very_ good.” She purred.

Deet couldn't see it with the harness in the way but she was sure that Brea had to be dripping wet from watching her suck on the cock.

The thought excited her.

The moment Brea dropped her hand Deet opened her mouth to take the cock back inside, taking it as deep as she could, the tip of the toy hitting the back of the throat as she choked and coughed but still kept going.

Brea let her, watching her gag herself on the toy for a couple more minutes before pulling the cock from between her lips.

“That's enough. Come on, I want you to ride me.” Brea offered a hand and pulled her up then sat down on the edge of the bed, patting her thighs.

Deet's cheeks flushed as she straddled her. Brea held the cock steady as Deet lifted herself over it then lowered herself down, feeling a bit of resistance before the head of the cock popped inside.

“Ah!” Deet tossed her head back as she took half of the toy's length inside her and Brea had to reach out and hold her hips to steady her.

“Slowly, love, take your time.” Brea cooed, rubbing circles into her skin with her thumbs. Deet bit her lip as she lifted herself up an inch then slowly lowered herself back down before repeating the process, taking just a bit more every time until the cock was buried all the way inside of her.

“How's that feel?”

“Good... full...” It wasn't the biggest she'd ever taken but the hard, solid shape still filled her up just on the edge of too much, making her feel stretched and overwhelmed.

“Tell me when you're ready.” Brea nosed at her neck, kissing and nipping her throat, her hands running from her hips to her back to trace up her spine, Deet's wings fluttering behind her. After a minute she felt she could handle moving without falling apart and gave a nod, holding on to Brea's shoulders as the Vapran's hands returned to her hips and pulled her down against her, grinding their hips together.

Deet gasped, the toy rocking inside her, the tip nudging against her pleasure spot. Her need growing Deet shifted her knees as she lifted herself up, feeling the wooden cock dragging against her walls as she rose until only the head remained inside then lowered herself back down, slowly at first but as she grew used to the feeling of repeatedly being filled she started moving faster.

“That's good, go on fuck yourself on my cock.” Brea encouraged, shifting her grip to cup her ass.

Deet did just that, raising herself up then dropping back down, the slap of skin against skin loud in the room. Brea kept up a steady stream of encouragements, whispering in her ear about how good she was doing as she pinched and tugged on her nipples causing her to clench down hard on the toy inside her.

Her skin was covered in a fine layer of sweat and her thighs ached from the exertion as she felt her orgasm coming up on her hard and fast.

“Are you getting close?” Brea asked, her own breaths coming in heavy pants as well.

Deet made a noise that was as close to a 'yes' as she could manage in her current state but Brea understood what she meant, bringing her hand down between their bodies to rub at her clit.

Deet sucked in a breath, her legs giving out beneath her as she dropped down fully onto the toy inside her, twitching as she came.

Brea held her up as she trembled, riding out the waves of her release as they washed over her. She drifted back down from her high to the pleasant sensation of Brea's mouth at her neck.

“Think you can go another round?” The other woman asked, an eager shine in her eyes.

Deet smiled as she started rocking her hips again, her sensitive inner walls fluttering. “I can go one more, but I get to do you after this.”

Brea grinned, slapping her ass causing her to tense up, a moan slipping past her lips.

“If you're still capable of moving after I'm done with you I clearly haven't done my job properly.”


	7. Breeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has Brea/Kylan in it, just a heads up

Brea was so beautiful, her hair spread out beneath her, her skin flushed, moans spilling from her lips as Kylan fucked her hard and deep, just the way she liked it.

Deet lay beside Brea on the bed, their hands entwined as they dreamfasted only instead of sharing memories it was an open connection, allowing her to feel everything that Brea felt, to an extent. While she couldn't feel Kylan in the same way that Brea did she could feel how Brea's body responded to him, the pleasure she felt as he thrust inside her, hitting her pleasure spot every time he rocked forward.

They'd been at it for a while and Deet could feel that Brea was getting close. She closed her eyes, focusing on Brea and their connection as she spoke in their minds.

_“You're doing so well, Brea. I'm impressed you're taking all of him, his cock is much bigger than the toys we use. Does it feel good? Does it feel good to have him inside you, fucking you open, filling your greedy cunt with his cock?”_

_“Deet... please...”_ Brea's mind was a haze of pleasure and even in her mind her words were slurred.

_“Please what, love?”_

_“More...”_

Deet smiled, lowering her mouth to Brea's breast as she sucked on her nipple. _“More of me or him?”_

 _“Both!”_ Brea gasped, arching into her touch as she ground herself down on Kylan's cock.

Deet pulled her mouth away. “She wants it harder.” She told Kylan. The Spriton looked up at her and gave a nod, thrusting faster, his hips slapping against the back of Brea's thighs at a rapid pace.

Brea keened and Deet clenched her thighs, the sight of Brea getting fucked and loving every moment of it making her ache.

A bead of sweat dripped from Kylan's hairline, several dark strands of hair having escaped his braid now stuck to his skin as the Spriton groaned lowly every time he pushed in to the hilt.

Deet reached out to Brea through their dreamfast again.

 _“He's going to come soon. Won't you like that, love? For him to knock you up? To fill you up until there's no way you won't get pregnant?”_ She cooed, knowing how badly Brea wanted for her words to become reality as she Vapran tensed, the pleasure that had been building up inside her overflowing as she screamed.

She felt it the exact moment Brea peaked, the intense flow of pleasure shooting through the connection nearly enough to make Deet come as well as she echoed Brea's moan.

Kylan gasped, grinding his teeth as Brea clenched down on him. He barely managed to keep himself from coming as well as he stilled inside Brea, fingers digging into her hips as he panted, sweating dripping down his brow.

Brea went slack, her body trembling with aftershocks

Once Kylan was no longer at risk of shooting off he looked over at Deet.

“I'm kinda curious what you've been saying to her... that's the third time she's come already.”

Deet smiled, meeting Kylan's eyes as she winked. “It's a secret. Do you think we can make her come one more time before you finish?” Brea looked wrecked after her third orgasm of the night but Deet knew she could take more.

Kylan gave a nod, a determined shine in his eyes. He held Brea's hips as he started rocking into her again, causing Brea to suck in a breath as he rubbed against her oversensitive walls. “I'll do my best.”

Deet grinned, already looking forward to seeing (and feeling) Brea come again.

After all, orgasms helped promote conception which was the whole reason they were doing this.

Brea and Deet had talked about it many times and now that Thra was at peace they'd decided they were ready to take the next step in their relationship and have a child together.

When they had approached Kylan and asked him if he would be willing to help them conceive a child their Spriton friend had been understandably surprised, asking them if they were sure many times (they told him that yes, they were sure, every time) before agreeing to help them out.

And now here they were.

“I'm... close...” Kylan panted, looking like he was barely holding it together.

Deet's stomach clenched in excitement.

_“You hear that Brea? He's about to come. Do you want that? Want to feel him come inside you? Let him breed you good and proper?”_

“Yes, yes, yes!” Brea shouted, rocking back against Kylan, both of them moaning loudly until Kylan bowed forward, his hips stuttering as he shot his load deep inside Brea.

Deet swore she could feel the hot pulse of his seed flowing inside her and that feeling was enough to trigger her own orgasm, Deet pulling Brea over the edge with her as she came hard.

She was warm and comfortable as she came back to herself, her hand still held in Brea's as they both luxuriated in the feeling of utter satisfaction and bliss.

Deet hummed as she ran her other hand down Brea's body, caressing her still flat stomach. _“I can't wait to see what you'll look like pregnant with our baby.”_ Deet thought, feeding all her love for Brea and their still unborn childling through the connection as she squeezed Brea's hand. Brea smiled, entwining their fingers and Deet could feel the answering flood of love radiating through their bond.

Their moment was interrupted as Kylan pulled out, Brea gasping as she was left feeling empty and sore.

Curious Deet sat up, looking between Brea's spread legs as a trickle of seed leaked from Brea's red and thoroughly used cunt.

“Don't waste it.” She said, pushing what had leaked out back in.

Brea gasped, clenching on her fingers. Deet felt a shiver run down her spine as she felt the warm wetness of Brea's insides, the thought that at that very moment Brea could be getting pregnant making her ache again already. She eased her fingers out, giving a satisfied hum as none of Kylan's seed leaked out this time.

“We'll have to do this a couple more times, just to make sure it takes. Would you mind helping us out again, Kylan?” Deet asked, turning to the Spriton as she sucked her fingers into her mouth, swallowing down their combined taste.

Kylan blushed but nodded. “N-not at all! I'll do it as many times as it takes.”

Deet and Brea both smiled, happily looking forward to their future together, whatever it may hold in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just like that my kinktober project is complete! 🥳 I'm honestly shocked I managed to write 28 stories in one month but it was a nice challange and I'm really proud I succeeded! Thank you all for reading <3


End file.
